


Waves

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Teen Romance, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curiosity getting the better of her, Arya investigates her sister and her friend's activities, leading to her entangling herself with both women.





	1. Chapter 1

Despite her numerous protests to the contrary, Arya continued to be viewed as just a little girl by her elder sister. It lacked the warmth that came from when her brothers would tease her for being so young. Sansa often dismissed and expressed annoyance with Arya. In turn Arya responded with her own list of grievances but never could put it exactly into words.

Remaining no closer to figuring it out, she’d only briefly perked up when Lady Margaery had visited. Someone who always had such fondness for Arya only to so often be lead aside by Sansa. To do what exactly Arya had only inklings. However, being made to wait had caused her curiosity to grow.

Having been interrupted during regaling Margaery with a story, Arya was particularly upset by the arrival of Sansa and exit of Margaery. Knowing the risks but feeling reckless enough to do it anyway. She’d cautiously followed the pair at a distance, so assured they hadn’t noticed her.   
Arya waited for the pair to enter Sansa’s chambers, she then crept forward. The sound of muffled giggling and a conversation between the two women only added to her unhappiness. Edging herself into position, Arya leaned against the door, exerting her strength to push it open just enough to peep inside.

Her eyes widened as her breath caught in her chest, she savoured the sight of Lady Margaery bare chested and perched on the edge of the bed. A strange look on her face, eyes closed tightly with plump lips pert. Then as Arya’s gaze shifted she caught sight of her sister, the back of Sansa’s head steadily bobbing. Nestled between Margaery’s thighs, the crimson locks shone brightly against pale skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya trembled, she knew what she was seeing yet the feelings it stirred in her were so new, so wild. Quivering as she leaned closer and closer, the thick door supporting her weight, yet creaking as she lapsed forward. Her tiny toes curling as she mewled.

Margaery's gaze flickered, detecting an unusual motion nearby she purred softly as she dragged her fingers through Sansa's hair. Deciding whether or not she would alert her lover, not yet she finally decided. A smirk crossed her plump lips as she grabbed a handful of red hair, tugging as she moaned out. "Oh Sansa!"

The cry made Arya's insides tighten, biting her bottom lip as she pressed her hands to the door, a vain attempt to keep it still as she spied closer.

Her head buried so firmly between Margaery’s thighs, Sansa was oblivious to all else but the taste and scent of her girlfriend’s cunt. The tang of her juices running along the teen’s tongue and the sweet aroma of arousal wafting towards her. Sansa rolled, curved and dragged her tongue. Performing every wild manoeuvre, she could think of to draw Margaery’s orgasm upon her.

Both Margaery and Arya raced one another unbeknownst to the other, for Margaery she longed to get off before her would be guest was detected while Arya wanted to witness more. To get close enough for a better look, a taste, a smell. Something more than just gazing helplessly.

Margaery gave a grunt as she teetered, her gaze catching the outline of a shadow and then a figure emerging into he room as the room crept further open. Margaery came with a bellowing laugh, soaking Sansa’s face with her spurting juices while a moment later Arya careered through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The thud had alerted Sansa yet as she tried to lift her head she felt the pressure of Margaery’s hand keeping her in place. A few rapid licks to drink up the pooling fluid, she groaned as she shuffled out of place. Sitting on her knees, she turned her head then glared.

Arya couldn’t move quickly enough, getting to her feet yet halting as her sister’s eyes fixed on her. The tiny brunette stammered as she tried to explain, to excuse herself. Yet the only clear words came from Sansa, “Arya!” A loud shout that even surprised Margaery. Causing her to shuffle back on the bed, trying to remain out of view.

Sansa walked towards Arya, the former still fully nude, a deep sigh as she shook her head. “What were you doing?” Arya looked up and murmured, trying to avoid giving herself away. To conceal her fear, her anxiety, her jealousy. But all the emotions poured out as she then found her voice once again. “Because Lady Margaery is my friend too.”

Margery shifted forward, tilting to catch Arya’s eye, to give her some small reassurance. But Sansa turning suddenly caused the older woman to stiffen again. Seeing the look Sansa was giving, one of discontent, Margaery readied herself for what might come.

Sansa stared to Margaery for a long moment then spoke in a low tone, her voice weary. “Margaery…what should I do?” Internally Margaery cursed the prospect of her being responsible but she spoke calmly. “Arya was just being curious but...” A long pause as she then sighed. “She simply can’t be spying into bedrooms, especially not her sister’s.”

Getting to her feet, Margaery strolled to Arya, bending down to her level. She patted the girl’s cheek then whispered. “This will hurt, it’s meant to. I just hope you can learn a lesson from it.”

Arya could only manage a stiff nod, wide eyes brimming with fear gazed up to Margaery. As Margaery took Sansa aside she whispered something in her ear. Sansa clenched her jaw then gave a resigned nod.

Grasping her sister’s hand, Sansa brought Arya to the bed, pointed for her to sit. The order dutifully followed. Sansa sat beside Arya then wrapped an arm around her waist, pushing Arya to bend across her waist, Sansa leaned down and whispered in her ear. “This, this is what Margaery’s mother did when she misbehaved.”


	4. Chapter 4

Arya was filled with fear. Her thin body tensed, stiffened as Sansa remained perfectly still. Turning her head slowly and fixing her gaze on Margaery, Arya’s eyes pleaded only to be rebuffed. Margaery moved closer and brought her flat hand firmly down against Arya’s backside.

A yelp from the brunette and a gasp from Sansa. “Must it be that hard?” Margaery was firm as she replied. “Yes darling. It’s the only way for her to learn.”

Sansa nodded and raised her hand, slapping Arya’s ass with a rough impact, she clenched her fingers around her small cheek as she whispered. “Never make me have to do this again Arya.”

The girl only whined as she struggled but was then restrained by Margaery grasping her shoulders and tutting. “Arya, behave.”

Sansa’s confidence remained minimal as she delivered slap after slap, ignoring Arya’s begging noises, the spasms of the girl’s short leg and the darkening of her once pale flesh. A few minutes later, Margaery extended her arm and grasped Sasna’s wrist as she whispered. “That’s enough.”

Arya’s eyes watered as she turned away from the two, Margaery gently pulled the girl to her feet, bringing herself level as she whispered. “I know, I know. It’s always anything but fun. Now how do you think Sansa felt when she had an intruder during her…personal time.”

Nodding meekly, Arya’s eyes returned to Margaery as she whined. “But I didn’t mean to.” Margaery offered a smile as she hugged her lightly and replied. “It won’t happen anymore, that’s all we need to know.”

Dragging her thumb against Arya’s cheeks, Margaery whispered in her ear. “Your peachy bottom is just a little bruised my dear, it’s still very kissable.”

A faint giggle from Arya she then blushed as Margaery turned her around, drifted a hand over her tender ass before dipping it between her legs. “Would you like me on the left and your sister on the right?” Not sure what the question meant, Arya still nodded eagerly.

A gentle laugh, Margaery beckoned an equally curious Sansa over and then pushed Arya to bend over the bed, her tiny ass jutting out.


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa’s eyes went wide as she watched the pair, now becoming aware of what she was being brought into, she shook her head as she held her hands up. “No, no I couldn’t…discipline is, that’s one thing Margaery but…”

Margaery puckered her lips, stroking Arya’s back as she hummed. “Something you’d rather I do alone, hmm very well.” Margaery refused to wait for a response before she planted a loud, wet kiss on Arya’s left cheek. Turning she repeated it with the right. Arya groaned aloud as she rolled her hips back.

A smirk as Margaery then traced kisses against the round lumps of soft flesh. “Sansa, are you sure you don’t want to make your little sister feel better?”

The thoughts running through her head had Sansa convinced that she now knew what it felt like for Arya. Watching, craving. But she also resisted the lure, the demand she would cross a firmly etched line.

Arya’s moans, the smacking of Margaery’s lips the sounds fused together to an erotic bundle, fuelling Sansa’s lust. Unable to resist any longer she bent down, kneeling next to Margaery she grabbed Arya’s side tightly, pursed her lips and leaned in.


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa’s puckered lips landed on Arya’s flesh and instantly gained a deep gasp from the young girl. Margaery simply smirked as she shuffled aside, gliding a finger to run between Arya’s legs. Rubbing the underside of her cunt, soaking her finger in juices. 

Sansa turned her head treading kisses across Arya’s small bottom, she began to freely moan as the taste of her sister’s skin fuelled her arousal. Hands stiffly extended as she then squeezed the girl’s thighs firmer. Margaery’s tongue wagged as she added a second finger to drift back and forth. Arya’s wetness dripped over the older woman’s finger and pooled on the floor.

Turning slightly, Margaery whispered as a smirk formed. “Get in nice and deep Sansa, she’s not there yet.” A nod, the redhead teen shifted her hands. Now grasping Arya’s cheeks, she parted them gently. But as Arya’s puckered pink hole appeared, winking as it loosened and tightened. Sansa murmured, her own tongue soaking with saliva at the sight.

Margaery curved a single finger prodding Arya’s front entrance as she nodded to Sansa. Arya’s face contorted as she continued to whine and beg for more. Once Sansa’s face buried between her cheeks she released a deeper groan, her small chest quaked from the motion.

Sansa lapped and sucked firmly as she kept her hands tightly wrapped around her sister’s cheeks. Her tongue rolled and curved as she teased Arya’s asshole.

Margaery shifted herself onto her knees, lifting her head as she whispered in the girl’s ear. “Oh Arya, if only you would have asked us sooner.” Her finger driving deeper as she hummed. “We would have been able to get you nice and stretched out, just like your sister.”


End file.
